


Let Them Eat Cake

by missgaga7



Series: It Was Always You [1]
Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgaga7/pseuds/missgaga7
Summary: The second of a series of stories following Claire Saffitz, Brad Leone and their three daughters... Lulu, Margo, and Evie.I love fluff, and think in a world with so much turmoil, we can all appreciate something light and pleasant!
Relationships: Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Series: It Was Always You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think!

"Shhh! Margo, you're being too loud!" Lulu hushed, scolding her sister.

Margo snorted, rolled her eyes at her sister. "She won't wake up," she lisped.

"Nuh-uh! You know every time we make a peep, she hears!" Lulu retorted, her voice no longer a whisper from her annoyance.

"Uh-huh!" Margo scoffed.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Woah! Woah! Alright! Alright! It's way too early for this. Dad hasn't even had coffee yet. Let's settle down now, you two, or you're really going to wake Mommy," I said, stepping in between my two oldest daughters, while I gripped Evie against my hip.

At 7:00am, we were all still in our pajamas. I was in my old gray sweatpants with my shirt off, and the girls were wearing their matching floral tops and bottoms. Even little Evie had not prepared for the morning yet, still in the footy-pajamas with sheep on the feet that my mother had bought her last week.

They both looked up at me with obvious annoyance. Lulu huffed, crossing her arms, as she popped her hip out like their mother always did when she was mad at me. Margo crossed her arms just the same, glaring at me with a scowling pout.

Sometimes I had to remind myself that I was the father or a six-year old and a four-year old, not two teenagers girls.

"Margo, you go get the forks, and Lulu, you go get the candles from the cupboard," I instructed, sending them both in different directions.

"What are we going to do with your sisters, Evie-girl? Huh?" I whispered, scratching my stubble against the baby's cheek as she let out a loud giggle. "What are we going to do with those two?" I repeated. "You'll never get annoyed at Daddy, right baby?" I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as I pulled the cake I had somehow pulled together last night when Claire had gone to sleep.

If you were wondering, no, I was no pastry chef like my wife. As much as I tried, there was no way I could create anything remotely like the pieces of art she would make for my or the girls' birthdays.

"Who am I kidding? The minute you can talk, I know you'll be just as fresh as your Momma, and your sisters," I chuckled, biting her little fingers softly as she put her hand in my mouth, and I carried the plated cake in my free hand.

"I got 'em, Daddy," Lulu said, holding up the pink candles we had bought for Margo's birthday a few months ago.

"Me too," Margo added, as she clasped the forks in both hands.

"Okay, good job, girls," I said encouragingly, trying to get their excitement back up. Now let's put the candles in the cake," I instructed, putting the cake down on the counter, before I pulled over the girls' stepping stools with my foot.

I opened the boxed with one hand, still holding Evie to my hip as she eyed the chocolate. "Uh, uh, uh," I hummed grabbing Evie's little hands before she could reach at the cake. "You can't have that, Evie!" I chuckled, pulling her away as I took the cake out of the box, and placed it onto a large plate and tray.

She looked at me, with that same livid look, a notable Saffitz trademark, her eyes wide like she was going to cry.

"Oh, don't you start now," I mumbled, cradling her head before she could protest.

"Daddy, does that look good?" Margo asked, as she put the last candle on the cake.

"Mhmm, that looks good," I lied, only having looked away for a moment, to look back and see that she and Lulu had put the entire 30 pack of candles on the cake. "She'll love it," knowing all too well, that it would throw my wife's OCD over the edge. 

I sighed, as Lulu clapped excitedly.

"Shhh!" Margo hushed, as she brought her finger to her lips.

"Oh, now you're quiet!" Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Now, Lu, can I ask you to hold Evie while I light the candles?"

She nodded eagerly, as I placed her baby sister in her arms for her to hold. "Hi Sissy!" She squeaked.

Margo stood on her tip toes, reaching over to hand me the lighter, "Here, Daddy."

"Thanks, baby," I mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as I lit the candles one by one.

"Do you have the cards you made for Mommy?" I asked.

"Got 'em," Margo confirmed, waving them in her left hand. Alright, we ready?" I asked, picking up the tray.

"Mhmm, they hummed back.

"You grab the forks, Margo," I said, ushering them up the stairs, while I tried to keep the candles lit. "Now, you have to be quiet," I whispered as we slowing made our way up the stairs to our bedroom, the floor creaking with every step we took.

I could confidently plays bets on the fact that was already awake, our girls' high pitched voices had a tendency of carrying loudly through the house, but I knew she would play along to make the girls happy.

With Margo leading the way, the four-year old gently pushed the door open of our bedroom, looking back up at me with the sweetest grin on her face of pure excitement.

She brought her finger to her lips again, tip toeing slowly towards her mother.

I nodded, as the girl started their chorus.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday, dear Mommy  
Happy Birthday to You

Claire slowly stretched, pulling the covers away from her face as she opened her eyes. Pulling out a fake yawn before she sat up.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" The two oldest girls squeaked, skipping towards her as I followed behind.

"Mhmm, thank you, girls," Claire grinned, opening her arms up for them to fill on either side of her. "A cake?! For breakfast!" She laughed, as she took the Evie from our oldest, and settled the baby against her chest.

Even after a hectic morning, and so many years together, all I needed to hear was that laughter, and the image in front of me to settle my soul.

"It's your favorite!" Lulu added, as she handed Evie over to her Mother.

"Daddy made it!" Margot nodded excitedly.

"Oh wow, Daddy made it?" She grinned up at me.

"The fact that it's for breakfast makes it even better," Lulu explained.

"With cards and everything too!" Lulu motioned as they handed everything over to her mother.

"Cards! Did you make these yourselves?" She gawked playfully as they grinned proudly at their armature artwork.

"A lot of candles, but not half bad," she smirked at me, as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"The candles were all them. Happy Birthday, baby," I grinned, leaning forward pressing as I still held the cake and tray.

"Thank you, Brad," she whispered with a smile.

"Mommy, you have to make a wish, before the candles go out," Lulu insisted, as I sat on the side of the bed.

"Alright, alright! I just don't know if I can blow all these candles out by myself. Will you help?" Claire asked, turning to the girls as they nodded vigorously.

"Close your eyes and wish on three. Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
